


Thoughts and Conclusions

by angel_teeth



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, Sam is a good boy, Zoning Out, and max is just chaotic as usual, do they have an apartment, i cant remember but guess what fools now they do, max almost immediately: lemme smash, max quit swearing this is a holy minecraft sever, sam realizes he's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_teeth/pseuds/angel_teeth
Summary: When Sam and Max come home from yet another day of fighting crime, he finds himself zoning out much more than usual, much to Max's suspicion and concern. As Sam zones out on the couch, he finally pieces together why he's been acting so weird around his best friend; he just so happens to have uncontrollable feelings for his little buddy. However, the one thing he's the most concerned about is.. does Max feel the same, or will this just make their longtime friendship more weird and awkward?





	Thoughts and Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> hey my first time actually posting fanfiction! (aka garbage COUGH), this took me a couple of days to write and edit it, so i really hope that you enjoy some real gay shit(tm) between my favorite bois 
> 
> if they're a little out of character then im sorry, i tried my best to make them in character the best i could! im still a bit new to the fandom and to writing fanfiction, so make sure to punch me in the face only once- 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

The door quietly clicked open to Sam and Max's apartment before slowly opening, the dim yellow light from the murky hallway bleeding into the dark living room, only showing a portion of the messy space that the two freelance police officers occupied. In the middle of the doorway, a tall figure tiredly stood with his massive paw still clenched to the doorknob, seemingly deep in his thoughts. Suddenly a much tinier figure, who we call Max, scurried out from under the taller figure's arm, chasing after the dirty gold light that leads to an old, beaten down couch that's facing a relatively small TV that looks like it was from the 70's. Max excitedly grabbed a bulky remote tucked snug in between the couch's torn cushions, barely able to keep it in his little grip. He tittered, pointing the remote towards the TV and switching it on, the old machine flickering to life. A soft, blue glow illuminates the small living room space, contrasting to the gold light that still clings to the floor. In front of the blue glow is the silhouette of a pair of unnaturally long bunny ears that seem to stretch to the ceiling. 

"Sam, our favorite show is on! C'mon!", Max calls out, looking over the couch and at his lifelong best friend.. whose still standing in the doorway, staring blankly ahead at the window that's a blur of city lights and night stars. ".. Sam?", Max lowers the remote, hopping off the couch and tossing the remote onto the cushions. He walks back over to Sam, beginning to tug at his sleeve a little too tightly. "Sam? Hellloooo!", Max continues tugging at Sam, whose startlingly as still as a statue. "Hellooo! Earth to Saaam!", Max shouts, starting to get a bit concerned for his buddy. Sam never just.. stands in the doorway like this, he usually comes in and tosses his hat and coat onto the hanger before taking a seat next to Max, ready to watch yet another rerun of Hawaii Five-O; one of their favorite shows that they usually always watch after a rough day of stopping crime in New York. After getting no response from Sam, Max lets out an irritated huff, his brows knitting together as he grabs onto Sam's chubby belly, beginning to climb up to Sam's eye level, accidentally ripping some of Sam's suit in the process. Max clamps both of his paws onto Sam's shoulders and takes a deep breath.. before shouting loudly into Sam's face, shaking his friend wildly back and forth. 

"HEY SAM! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT ALREADY!" 

Sam immediately snaps out of his deep thoughts, his eyes widening in shock as he yelps in alarm, grabbing Max by the hips and peeling the little lagomorph off of his body and tossing Max to the floor, who falls with a cartoony "SPLAT!". Sam clutches his chest, his heart pounding violently as he adjusts to his surroundings.. finding himself grounded back into reality instead of the floaty daydream that made him feel like he was weightless in space. His brows furrow as his eyes trail back down to his little buddy, whose barely starting to pick himself back up. Struck with a sudden realization of what just happened, Sam's face flushes a light red in embarrassment. "Whoops! Sorry, little buddy! I guess I got a little.. spaced out there for a second!", he scratches the scruff of his neck and adverts his gaze towards the TV, immediately remembering about the TV show he and Max were going to watch. 

Max jumps up to his feet, crossing his arms tightly against his furry chest and puffing it out, staring up at Sam with an irritated expression on his face. "Sam, what the hell was that all about?! You never just stand there like you stared at Medusa or something! Is something on your mind?" Sam begins to sweat, tugging at the collar of his suit and shaking his head, waving his paw in dismissal. "No.. no of course not, Max! Just spaced out for a moment there. Sorry if I worried ya!”, Sam gives Max a reassuring smile, trying to convince his little buddy that he’s perfectly fine. Max stares at Sam for a moment, squinting his eyes.. he knows there’s something up with Sam, but he just can’t put his finger on it. He’d push further but that’s when he suddenly remembers about their TV show, causing the lagomorph to quickly dismiss the conversation, rushing past Sam and quickly shutting the door, the dirty golden light becoming narrower and narrower until the darkness consumes the space once again.

“Alright fine, we’ll talk about this another time. Now come ON! We’re missing it, Sam!”, Max grabs onto Sam’s huge paw, causing Sam’s face to become a bit redder, a fuzzy feeling surging through his arm and up to his chest. It felt... nice. 

“Woah! Slow down there, little buddy! It’s not going away forever!”, Sam exclaimed as he’s helplessly dragged over to the couch by his friend, not even getting a chance to take off his hat and coat. “It will end up going away if you don’t hurry your ass up and sit down, Sam!” Sam sighs, rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself as he plops down next to the Max-sized imprint that’s made it’s permanent place on the old couch. He takes off his hat, gently placing it down on the couch’s arm and leaning back, letting down a soft sigh as Max hops back onto the couch, bundling himself up in the blanket that’s always tossed over the couch for him to wrap up in. Occasionally, Max shares the blanket with Sam on especially chilly nights.. but mostly so Max can leech off extra warmth from him. Sam would never really admit it out loud, but he always loved when he felt the unbearably chilly breeze that bit through his skin like Max’s sharp teeth whenever he was outside.. because it meant that he’d be able to snuggle up next to his buddy. He never really understood why he loved it so much, Max himself wasn’t even that warm to begin with! It made him ponder long and hard about this, causing him to completely lose focus from the TV show and wander back to his thoughts. He must admit, he is acting a little strange lately.. especially when he got all racked up at the case when those demon girls were planning an attack on all mankind. Those damn girls just kept mooching off on Max and kept touching him! Them and their.. unnaturally sized body parts and sweet honeyed voices made Sam almost sick to his stomach. He knew deep down those demons were only seducing Max to cause a distraction, but he just couldn’t help but get so... so... 

.. jealous. That's the word Sam was looking for the entire time. That same word matched that infuriating, nauseating feeling that flooded his entire body. The same word that made his face flush with a sudden anger, his eyes narrowed down and his fists clenched so tightly they turned white. Sam didn’t mean to act such a way, he really didn’t! Just.. how those girls were slobbering all over his little buddy like that, and how Max looked so uncomfortable with it all, desperately trying to get away. It made Sam clench his teeth just thinking about it. But, there was a question that was bugging him the entire day as well, a question that’s causing him to zone out so much in the first place. 

Why?

Why was Sam so jealous? Sure, he can get really overprotective over Max, he’s always been like that.. but this was way different. It's that kind of overprotection where he just wants to hold Max close and never let go of the little guy, telling Max that he means everything to Sam and that they’ll never split apart. They cant split apart, they practically can’t live without each other for even a day! But why does Sam feel this way now? He’s supposed to feel this way towards his best friend, right? Right..? He’s supposed to always crave Max’s attention, scoot a little too close to Max and throw his arm around the lagomorph’s body whenever they were sleeping at night, get extremely jealous whenever a band of demonic succubi slobber all over Max and.. practically just melt into a goopy puddle whenever he’s near Max?   
Wait.. wait a minute.   
Sam is absolutely positive that any normal friend wouldn’t feel such overpowering emotions towards his best friend since they were kids, especially towards a friend that’s a member of the same gender as him. Of course, there’s nothing wrong with showing your best friends affection and always want to be near them.. but.. never like this! That.. can only mean one thing. The only logical conclusion Sam could ever come up with.   
He was falling helplessly in love with- 

“MAX! I MEAN SAM!”

Sam yelps once again as he’s torn away from his thoughts, being thrown right back into reality, feeling like he was a million miles up in the air and suddenly plummeting back down into the couch like a missile finally coming in contact with the ground. He feels all of his senses return to him one by one and the very first thing he notices once he finally gets a grip on reality is... Max, whose just inches away from Sam’s beet red face, his shaking paws clinging to Sam’s shoulders. 

“Max! Max, I-I’m fine!” Sam immediately yells out, feeling a searing heat overcome his entire face and even race to the tips of his floppy ears. He nervously adjusts his tie as Max dramatically lets out a relieved sigh, suddenly burying his face into Sam’s heaving chest. Sam can feel his heart pounding against his chest like a drum, feeling his heartbeat hammering through his ears and causing his brain to pound with it.   
“Oh thank GOD! You scared the shit outta me, Sam!”, Max muffles out, before placing both of his paws on Sam’s chest, causing Sam to stifle a gasp in his throat. He looks to the side, biting down on his lip as guilt overcomes him. He didn’t mean to scare his little buddy like that! He just.. got carried away with his thoughts. Speaking of his thoughts.. his mind goes back to.. that. That realization he had less than a minute ago. He feels his palms begin to sweat, his throat becoming dry, his tongue feeling like fur. He.. doesn’t know what to say about all this. He doesn’t. In just a span of minutes, he realized that he’s.. in love with his best friend after all of this time. He resists the urge to look away as he stared down at the lagomorph, whose staring down at Sam’s chest in shock, his paws still firmly pressed down onto it.   
“Jesus, Sam.. your heart is about to burst outta your chest!”, Max exclaimed, looking up at Sam with eyes wider than the moon that stares down at them through the window. “Do I need to call an ambulance?! Or Geek?! Or-” Sam immediately cuts Max off, not wanting to make his friend panic any more than he already has. 

“No, of course not! I.. it’s nothing, little buddy! Honest!”, Sam lied, but Max could see right through him. Max obviously knew that something was up.. and now he’s going to get Sam to open up, whether he liked it or not! Max let out a huff, suddenly grabbing ahold of Sam’s massive, sweaty paws, which is what Max immediately took note of. Sam usually never has sweaty paws, usually, they’re covered in grease from hotdogs or french fries, not sweat. Sam’s ears immediately perked up at the gesture, feeling his whole body begin to shake as Max stares into Sam’s eyes, his eyes full of something that Sam rarely sees from Max. It was deep concern for his friend. 

“Sam, c’mon. This ain’t you! Where’s the Sam that I know?”, Max’s ears begin to droop down as Sam uncomfortably shifts in his place, desperately craving for a cigar to cool him off. He wants to tell Max so badly about how he really feels about him, since Sam never wanted to keep things from his friend for very long. Sam just... isn’t like that, he wants to be as honest as possible with his buddy. But on the other hand..

.. What if Max doesn’t feel the same way about him? That question crosses his mind as the faint sound of the TV softly hits his eardrums, he barely even noticed it was still on since Max apparently turned down the volume while Sam was practically tripping out on nonexistent acid. Max wasn’t really the romantic type, he’s proven that lots of times in the past, especially when they had to deliver that artificial heart to the president on Valentine's Day that one time. He remembers Max vomiting more than once that entire day, he just couldn’t stand all the kissing and gushy stuff that was going on around them! Imagine how he’d feel when he found out his best friend loved him? What would Max even do at that point?! The very thought makes Sam sick to his stomach. 

“.. Sam?”, Max finally said after an entire minute of silence, both of them failing to realize they’re still holding each other's paws. Sam turned his head to the side, desperately trying to think about what to say. “Sam I.. for fuck's sake just please tell me what’s wrong!”, Max’s brows suddenly furrow, starting to get a bit impatient. He hates seeing Sam in such a state, being so near but yet.. so far out of reach.

Sam flinches. Maybe he should just tell Max.. bottling up his feelings won't do any good, and he just can’t keep denying himself or lying to his best friend like this. He has to say it now because it will come out sooner or later no matter how hard he’ll try to avoid it. Sam takes a deep breath, desperately trying to relax as Max impatiently waits for Sam’s explanation to all of this, leaning in a bit too close to Sam’s face. 

“Max?”

“Yeah, Sam?” 

“.. Please don’t think of me any differently for saying this, little buddy. Whatever you decide... I’ll be perfectly happy no matter what.”

Max’s brows raise in confusion at that, and he squints his eyes. “Sam, what the hell are you talking about?” 

.. Here goes nothing. Sam takes another deep breath, suddenly shutting his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Max’s face of disgust. 

“Listen, the reason I’ve been acting this way is that I’ve started to realize I've been actin' different around you. I don’t know why the hell I’ve been acting so different around you, but I guess I just am. Just everything about you Max, it drives me crazy.. your stupid, crazed smile. Your recklessness and how we managed to get through everything together and still come out strong and inseparable.. it made me realize something I should’ve known from the very start.”

Max’s cheeks begin to flush a deep red at Sam’s words, his eyes widening once again as his heart begins to thud, slowly letting go of Sam’s paws. 

“Sam are you saying..?” 

Sam nods, slowly opening his eyes but refusing to look at Max, still anxious about how his friend will react to his confession. He hesitates, opening his mouth and shutting it, before slowly beginning to speak, the words rolling off his tongue without even thinking about it. 

“I think I ended up gettin'.. feelings for you, little buddy."

There’s nothing but silence between them, the faint sound of the TV the only thing that’s keeping the house from being totally quiet. Max sits there on Sam’s lap for a moment, staring at Sam’s anxious expression, sweat practically pouring from the poor dog’s head. Suddenly, Max begins to snicker, his face a full-blown red as Sam opens his left eye, staring nervously at Max, who's just sitting there.. laughing like the absolute maniac he always has been.

All Sam can do is nervously smile, not knowing what to do or say at this point. He doesn’t know if Max is just teasing him or making a complete mockery out of him. But before Sam can utter a single word, Max suddenly beams, giving Sam his classic shit-eating grin, showing off all of his incredibly sharp teeth as he leans in close, his lips just inches from Sam’s. 

“You don’t know how damn long I’ve been waiting to hear those words, Sam~” 

Sam immediately freezes up, his eyes shooting wide open as he stares at Max in complete disbelief, his jaw practically dropping to the floor as Max narrows his gaze, grabbing ahold of Sam’s tie and giving it a light tug, that grin never leaving his face. 

“M-Max, what are you-”, Sam stutters, completely bewildered and shocked by what’s currently going on, before quickly being interrupted by Max’s laughter. 

“You seriously don’t know, Sam?! Jesus Christ! It’s like you’re stupider than me!”, Max is already unclipping the tie from Sam’s suit, tossing it to the floor as he lays down on Sam’s chest, his paws pressed against Sam’s flushed cheeks. 

“What are you talkin' about?”, Sam chuckles nervously as Max suddenly presses his little nose against Sam’s huge one, wrapping his arms around Sam’s fluffy neck as he coos softly, his voice enough to make Sam melt. 

“I love you too, you idiot~”, Max whispers as Sam gasps, but he’s quickly silenced by Max messily pressing his lips against Sam’s, kissing him passionately. The blood that was barely beginning to fade away from his cheeks immediately rushing back to him, his face hotter than the time he and Max were trapped in Hell, and if something is hotter than the fire that practically melts your skin off your bones.. then that’s pretty damn hot. It takes Sam a moment to process all of this, wondering if all of this is real or he’s still imagining things. It’s.. incredibly hard to believe that your own best friend has his lips smashed against yours, and saying that he’s loved you after all of this time. But.. how real Max’s touch is against Sam’s lips, it’s also hard to believe this is also a dream too. Sam’s eyes narrow down as he lets out a soft sigh of relief, finally deciding to relax. His shoulders slump down as he melts into the kiss, wrapping his huge arms around Max’s small figure as he deepens the kiss even further, stroking his paws through Max’s snow-white fur, realizing how soft it truly is. They lay there in pure, blissful silence, never letting go for even a second. Finally, Max decides to break the kiss, getting an.. interesting idea, to say the least. 

“Sam?~”

“What is it, little buddy?” 

"I don't think the couch is too comfortable for this sorta thing~", Max sneers, starting to draw invisible circles on Sam's chest. Sam quirks a brow, his ears perking up in curiosity.   
"Whaat are you implying, Max?", Sam smirks, leaning in close as the lagomorph presses his forehead against Sam's as if he's challenging him. Suddenly, Max leaps off of him, landing on the floor as he begins to eagerly tug at Sam's sleeve, much to his surprise. 

"C'mon, I'll show you~", Max coos, being oddly vague about the entire situation.. not that Sam minds of course. He's interested to see what his little buddy has in mind for him. Sam only shrugs, chuckling to himself once again as he stands up, smoothing out his suit as Max starts to drag Sam off towards the bedroom, who raises his eyebrows in interest as he finally catches on to what Max really wants. He grins as Max shuts the door behind him, locking it right afterward, feeling the excitement rush through him. 

Looks like they're in for a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end then hey, thanks for reading! i appreciate all feedback <3
> 
> TL;DR: 
> 
> sam: zoning out to the next dimension   
> max: what the fuck


End file.
